Novaya Russia Reborn
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: What if Grigor wasn't the Villian he turned out to be in the end? what if Grigor II had corrupted his dream of Novaya Russia? Watch as the Dream of one man is Reborn and becomes what it was always meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Novaya Russia Reborn**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I recently reacquired the first RTS game I really got into: Empire Earth. After finally beating the Russian Campaign, I thought what would it be like if Grigor turned out to be the Hero that Molotov percieved him to be, rather than the Villian he turned out to be. I don't expect a lot of people to read this story since there are only two other fics in the Empire Earth section, both concerning Novaya Russia, and they never made it past chapter 1... I WILL finish this story, and won't be super long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Empire Earth, that belongs to Sierra Entertainment. I do own any OC's I add to advance the plot.

Summary: What if Grigor wasn't the Villian he turned out to be in the end? what if Grigor II had corrupted his dream of Novaya Russia.

 **CHAPTER 1**

It had been a long, hard fought battle, but th e Cyborg Sergei Molotov and the American Molly Ryan had finally managed to destroy Grigor II. With the Mechanized Tyrant eliminated, they made there way through the bunker that housed the founder of Novaya Russia, Grigor Illyanich Stoyanovich. Molotov hopes Grigor will see reason and turn away from world domination, and Molly hopes so too... but she wouldn't mind if Grigor was beyond saving... she really wants to kill him. Finally they reached the command room where a Young Grigor was looking over a map of the world. "So they American and the Traitor grace us with their presence, no," he said mockingly, "I must know what drove such a loyal man as yourself to betray the motherland."

Molotov stepped forward with a somber expression on his face, "It wasn't until Grigor II had ordered us to exterminate the entire population of Cuba that I saw the truth... The Black Robe staged a when this order was given, but Grigor II anticipated this and had an Army of Cyber's ready to carry out his orders... It was then that things truly took a turn for the worst." The moment he heard this, Grigor gave Sergei his complete and undivided attention. "From that day on, no human was allowed to serve in the military of Novaya Russia... They were all sent to camps and forced to work as slaves... The citizen's of the motherland were enslaved by that tyrant, and from then on he relied totally upon armies of cybers, insuring total loyalty... And proved that war was little more than a game to him."

Grigor found himself outraged at this: to enslave the people of Mother Russia was unforgivable. "I am glad you told me this Molotov," the Crocodile confessed, "It is clear that my... successor, had intentionally left this out."

"Oh geewiz," Molly said sarcastically, "I wonder why."

Grigor looked at the map for a moment before saying, "We still need to gain control of Moscow... fortunately, this will be quite easy with the aide of Nanotechnology, and two seasoned veterans such as yourselves."

"You expect me to work for you," Captain Ryan asked cynically, "As if!"

"I clearly need to prove to you that I am not the monster you think I am, Ms Ryan," Grigor said calmly, "And I want to end this conflict with as little bloodshed as possible... but that will only be possible if I have the two brave warriors who destroyed the machine that sought to enslave all of humanity while perverting my dream of Novaya Russia."

"Tch, fine," she replied, "But you must not go beyond Russia's current national borders. No conquest. No subjugation. No. Slavery."

"Very well then Kotik," Grigor conceded with a charming smirk.

Molly actually blushed at being called a pussycat... it was clear that she had caught the eye of the Great Crocodile. "Fuck you."

"I look forward to it."

Molotov was surprised to see Grigor flirting with Molly Ryan. Surely he realized how much she hated him, right? But he immediately realized what it is that Grigor finds so attractive about her: she's a strong woman who isn't afraid to voice her opinions... Grigor Illyanich Stoyanovich sees Captain Molly Ryan as an equal. "We should head topside soon," the cyborg suggested.

"Da, we should," added Grigor. They then headed to the surface where Grigor laid eyes on the remains of his successor, Grigor II. "Sergei, would it be possible to use my fallen successor's design to create a Cyber Command Unit?"

Molotov carefully took these words into consideration before saying, "Da, but it would take some time... Grigor II underwent extensive upgrading to his AI... we'd have to eliminate the programming that gave him sentience."

"True, and this should also make room for new programming, like being able to coordinate a group of cyber's using a secured Wi-Fi uplink."

"Da," Molotov said in agreement, "You've outdone yourself again Grigor."

"Then there should be no trouble with producing said units on a larger scale," Grigor summarized.

Sergei sighed deeply, "Normally you'd be right, but Grigor II was built using extremely rare, but highly durable materials: his design could be seen as the forerunner to Nano Technology."

"Interesting," the Father of Novaya Russia noted, "Exactly how many do you think we'd be able to produce?"

"No more than five."

Even Molly had to admit it was a Genius Tactical Decision: using the Mechanized Tyrant's Design to create a Cyber Command Unit capable of Coordinating the various Cyber's would increase their combat efficiency dramatically. Even if they could only make five of them... And yet, they still weren't fully utilizing the full potential of these mechanized warriors. "Why hasn't anyone designed a Cyber for Non-Combative use?"

Molotov and Grigor were surprised by this suggestion. "I believe it is because the world was in a state of war for so long that nobody ever thought about it," stated Molotov.

"Then that shall be something we do once we've gained control of the Kremlin," declared Grigor, "In the meantime, we must focus on the task at hand."

"Not to sound like a pessimist, but the Ushi Party has taken considerable losses," Molly pointed out, "It'll be months, if not years, before we can launch an effective Counteroffensive."

"And since we helped to current Russian Government attain Future Technology, the odds will no longer be in our immediate favor," added Molotov.

Grigor nodded in agreement, "Then the only reasonable choice is to fortify our position, and begin making making preparations for a long term conflict."

Molly nodded before thinking about how to use the assets available to them in the region: the Fortifications around Volgograd, Saratov, Rostov, Voronezh, and the Ukrainian Base are still relatively intact. The troops garrisoned at each location have been all but wiped out. There are still functional Cyber Factories and Laboratories in Voronezh, making it a top priority to secure the city. It also helps that the Ushi Party has copies of the various Cyber Designs that their spies had been unable to steal. There are also a good number of Civilians in each city who could help rebuild the Fortifications and reconstruct the Defense Grid for each of one... but the citizens of Ukraine and the people of Voronezh do not trust Grigor... So they'll have to prove that the Crocodile can be trusted. "As it is, the Citizen's of Voronezh and the Ukraine do not trust you Grigor," the Colonel pointed out, "So you're going to have to prove yourself trustworthy to them."

"Then prove it I shall," he declared, "let us go to Voronezh immediately." He walked towards one of the few functional Pegasus Transport Helicopters left and said, "I shall begin the relief effort there."

XxxX

The Helicopter touched down at the center of Voronezh, where a group of ten soldiers armed with laser weapons, all extremely tense due to the circumstances. They immediately prepared to open fire when the saw Grigor Illyanich Stoyanovich hop out of the Helicopter. "Stand down," ordered Molly, "if we wanted him dead, I'd have shot him already."

They lowered their guns, but we're still on guard from all the fighting. Grigor took this opportunity to speak, "I understand that you see me as the one responsible for all the death and destruction this war has caused, and you're absolutely right... Therefore I am here to lend aide to the people of Voronezh and by extension, their Ally Ukraine in return for Voronezh becoming the Capital of Novaya Russia."

"And why should we trust you," one of the men shouted eliciting cheers from the citizens of Voronezh.

"I vow to help the people of Voronezh, Rostov, Saratov, Volgograd, and the Ukraine rebuild their devastated cities... Should three months pass and I fail to make progress in fulfilling this vow, I am giving Captain Molly Ryan my express permission to end my life."

Molly was shocked upon hearing these words: this situation was as win win as it got for her. "I got to admit, I'm a little torn over this," she replied, "As much as I want to kill you, I also want to see these people get their lives, homes, and what have you back."

"If it's alright," the Garrison Commander, Colonel Ivan Dragovich spoke, "we'd like to discuss this amongst ourselves."

"A decision made with in in haste is a decision you are more likely to regret," Grigor said assuringly, "Take as long as you need... In the Meantime, My people and I will get started on rebuilding the city."

The people spoke amongst themselves for a good three hours, allowing Grigor and his men to repair the gaps in Voronezh's walls before the Colonel returned with their answer. "After much consideration, we have decided to join Novaya Russia," he announced.

"This is splendid news Colonel," the Crocodile said happily, "I am placing you in charge of National Security as commander of my new Elite Forces, the Black Robes... You showed that you are exactly what I'd expect of the person I would give command of my Elite Troops by not only surviving a war with an enemy who is technologically superior to yourself, but by destroying more of your adversaries than anyone else on your side."

Dragovich was surprised by this: while it was true he had destroyed more Cybers than even Captian Molly Ryan or General Sergei Molotov, he never expected to be given such an important position because of it. "I am honored sir, I shall train the Black Robes to be the pinnacle of Novaya Russia's Ground Forces."

"I'd expect nothing less from one of my Commanding Officers," Grigor said with a smile.

 **DONE!**

Alright, the first chapter is done. Again, I don't expect to get a lot of views and reviews for this one, but I'm not writing this story for recognition. I'm writing this story because I want to.

If you happen to read this story, and have questions, ask them via PM. Don't have an Account on Fanfiction? go ahead and make one, it's free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Novaya Russia Reborn**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I finished chapter two and am excited to get it out there. Again, even though there aren't a lot of people interested in this particular game on fanfic, this is a story I want to write, so I am writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Empire Earth. That belongs to Sierra Entertainment. Nor do I own characters from other series Like Marinette, Adrian, and Nino, who all come from Miraculous Ladybug. I do own any OC's of my own that I decide to utilize.

Summary: What if Grigor wasn't the Villian he turned out to be in the end? What if Grigor II had corrupted his dream of Novaya Russia? Watch as the Dream of one man is Reborn and becomes what it was always meant to be.

 **CHAPTER 2**

It has been two and a half months since the Cities of Rostov, Saratov, Volgograd, and Voronezh became the independent nation known as Novaya Russia. Grigor knows his fledgling nation cannot hope to survive an open war with the rest of Mother Russia, especially since they had started using the technology supplied to them by Molotov and Molly... So he decided to buy himself time by supplying the Major World Powers with the same Technology that was taken from them in exchange for an alliance. Now Novaya Russia has the European Union, Israel, America, a technologically superior Ukraine, and the United Federation of Asian Republics, UFAR for short, in her Corner if Moscow decides to attack. The Islamic Brotherhood had tried to attain the same Technology by offering to join this alliance. Grigor decided to... politely refuse there offer. He and his allies all agreed it was a ploy intended to gain the advanced technology so they could use it to launch a Holy War on the Infidels. He just hopes that the powers that be in Moscow don't ally with the Islamic Brotherhood out of desperation. The Religious Zealots of Islam would gladly see the burn the world down if it meant the destruction of the infidels.

It didn't take them long to get the Cyber Factories and Laboratories fully functional again, but they still couldn't Utilize Nano Technology since the Novaya Russian Civil War had done significant damage to their facilities. Fortunately, things were moving along smoothly thanks to the help of Doctor Alexi Septimus. The man's brilliant intellect has made securing Novaya Russia's borders, Roads, and Cities possible. They had actually managed to complete 2 Command Unit's so far thanks to Septimus. They can produce everything pre-Nano, and with the ability to produce Centurion Tanks at their disposal, Novaya Russia has made their military a force to be reckoned with. Alexi estimated he would have the Nanotechnology fully restored by spring, which was only a week and a half away. The Crocodile's thoughts then turned to Molly Ryan. He had been trying to woo her, but hasn't had much luck. The woman was unbelievably stubborn about her view of him, but he is determined to gain her affection.

And as the old saying goes, Speak of the Devil and he shall appear before you: Molly walked into his office with the daily report from their spies in Moscow. "You're gonna want to see this," She said with an edge to her voice.

Grigor opened the report, and it confirmed his worst fears: Moscow has allied itself with the Islamic Brotherhood. "Get me on the line with our allies immediately."

XxX

Grigor and his trusted commanders, General Sergei Molotov, Colonel Ivan Dragovich, Captain Molly Ryan, and Doctor Alexi Septimus sat at a table where they were having a video conference with their allies: President of the United States John Rayfield, Viceroy Marrinette Argeste of the EU, Prime Minister Abraham Levinski of Israel, Supreme Commandant Chang Kwan Do of the UFAR, Vladimir Petrov of Ukraine.

"It is clear that the Russian Government in Moscow has tossed aside all rational thought by allying with the Islamic Brotherhood," stated Marrinette, "Even Nikita Krushchev had more sense than they do."

"It's obvious that they will target Israel while Moscow launches a campaign against Novaya Russia," added Abraham, "And the only reason we've the Islamic Brotherhood at bay because our forces are better equipped."

"The UFAR and the United States are best equipped to go to Israel's aid," Chang pointed out.

John nodded, "Yes, and the European Union and Ukraine are best positioned to aid Novaya Russia."

"I believe this is a reasonable strategy we've come up with," declared Grigor," What do you think Madame Argeste, Chancellor Petrov?"

"The terms are indeed acceptable," Marrinette said in agreement.

Vladimir nodded, "We'll have our troops on standby, but we can't go for a preemptive strike... we need to make it look like our enemies attacks were unprovoked."

"I must agree with you Petrov," Grigor admitted, "though it saddens me to know we're allowing the enemy to draw first blood."

"Indeed," added John, "But the United Nations has a bad habit of favoring the Muslim Federation...we don't want them sticking their nose into our affairs."

"Agreed," Quipped Marrinette, "Now unless we have more to discuss, I'd like I to end this meeting... My daughter is in the school play and I promised I'd be there."

"It is good that you are involved in your child's life," praised Grigor, "Meeting Adjourned." And with that, the meeting was over.

The Crocodile turned to his Chiefs of Staff and said, "If we are to let the enemy draw first blood, we should at least be prepared for it."

"We'll get to it immediately," Molly replied as she and the other officers went to setup a trap to use against Moscow's invasion force.

XxX

Dr. Septimus went through his laboratory grabbing what pieces of Nanotechnology were ready to be implemented. He knows he still has plenty of work to do, but implementing what Nanotechnology currently can could give them a serious edge in the coming war. After going over the details, he determined that the Nanotech Aircraft's and small arms are functional enough to begin production. It would be another three days before the first of the Nanotech Cyber's would be ready for production, the most important of which would be the Hades unit. The things a Hades unit can do to other Cybers make it a powerful tool to have on the battlefield.

XxX

It has been five days since the conference, and the enemies of Novaya Russia and her allies have yet to attack. Not that they're complaining about getting the additional time to prepare, but this kind of thing only makes things uneasy. Doctor Septimus has managed to get the Apollo II, Pandora II, Hyperion II, and the Minotaur II on the Production lines, and upgraded all existing units to utilize the Nanotech Upgrades.

He is close to being able to produce a Hades Cyber, no more than 6 hours away... If fortune is on their side, he'll have finished his work on the Hades Cyber before the invasion. Sadly, Lady Luck would not be on Alexi's side today, because he got a call from General Molotov at that very moment. "Doctor Septimus," the Cyborg said over the comm frequency, "Thee Invasion has begun. I am at the frontlines along with Captain Ryan and Colonel Dragovich. We need you to send what troops you can spare from the Garrison in Volgograd immediately."

"I can send 500 Black Robe's, 50 Centurion Tanks, and 70 Cybers," Alexi replied.

Molotov sighed, "That will have to do for now... send them to Voronezh immediately."

XxX

Molly had taken 100 Black Robe's and 25 Centurion Tanks to secure the NorthEastern edge of Voronezh, but soon found herself being forced to retreat due to the Enemies sheer numbers. She had given up 4 Kilometers when she received reinforcements from the last person she'd expect to come to her aid: Grigor was leading a group of 300 Black Robes for the sole purpose of aiding Molly in battle. "I didn't think I'd get help from you," she admitted.

Grigor gave her a charming smile as he said, "It's every man's dream to come to the aid of a beautiful woman."

Molly blushed at that before growling, "Less talking, more fighting!" Grigor smirked as he unloaded his AK-74u into a group of Enemy soldiers. "Why do you even use that Antique," Captain Ryan asked as she dispatched of ten enemy soldiers in a gunslinger fashion.

"It has sentimental value," admitted Grigor.

Alexi's voice then came over the comm, 'Commander Stoyanovich, I need you to keep the enemy held for another five hours. By then I'll be able to deploy Hades Cyber Units to help eradicate the enemies Non-Biological Warriors.'

"This is good news Doctor Septimus," Grigor replied, "We'll see to it that you are given the time needed to complete your work... is there anything you can give us in the meantime?"

'Da, I completed the contstructing the rest of the Command Units and am sending them to join the battle alongside fifty Furies and twenty Zeus Cyber's," the Doctor answered.

"Good thing too," grunted Molly, "The Next Wave is upon us and we'll need all the help we can get."

"Unfortunately, the Ukranian Military is too small to pose any real threat to the forces of Moscow," the Crocodile surmized, "How long until the European Union arrives?"

"It'll be another hour before their first wave of troops arrive," General Molotov replied, "I've been Monitoring all communications, including the Enemies. I'll let you know when I've cracked the code they're using."

"Your enginuity continues to impress me Molotov... If this is what I am to expect from you, then you shall be made the Supreme Commander of the Novaya Russian Military by days end."

"It is good to know you appreciate my hard work," Sergei said with a smile, "I am happy to serve the country I love again."

Grigor smiled at these words: Molotov is a true patriot... he actually feels ashamed of accusing the cyborg of treason. It was at this moment that Grigor saw a Titan Bomber bearing Moscow's colors... the color immediately drained from his face when he realized that their enemies intended to Nuke them. He said a quick prayer, making peace with God and with dying when he heard an Explosion. He looked up to see the bomber crashing and a Nebula Fighter screaming through the air as it passed by: the European Union had arrived just in time to save the day.

Aug 13But this was not just any Nebula Fighter: it was all black, meaning it belonged to Madame Argeste's Husband, Adrien Argeste, the Black Cat of the EUAF. He was followed by a standard Nebula Fighter that belongs to his Wingman and best friend Nino Lahiffe.

Not far behind them were fifteen Talon Fighter/Bombers that were unloading on enemy ground forces, clearing a path for ten Pegasus Transprt Helicopters. Grigor was surprised to see Viceroy Marrinette Argeste step out of the first one to touch down. "I must say I'm surprised to see you one the frontlines Madame Argeste," the Crocodile admitted.

"What kind of leader would I be if II wasn't willing to do what one of my own allies are willing to do themselves," she asked, "Besides, I can't let you have all the glory."

Grigor laughed heartily at these words, "It is good to see a fellow leader willing to lead the charge against their enemy, now let's press the advantage while we still have it."

The Arrival of the EU had brought over 500 additional troops to the battlefield, turning the tides to Novaya Russia's favor. It even gave the Ukraine the ability to enter the battlefield instead of simply defending their territory. Moscow's forces were becoming demoralized as more and more soldiers from the European Union arrived, forcing High Command to utilize their massive army of Hyperion and Minotaur Cyber Unit's in an attempt to gain a second wind. Fortunately for the Defenders of Novaya Russia, Alexi had finished producing the first Hades Ultra Cyber Units and was personally leading them into battle. "ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS HOLD THE LINE," shouted Marinette as she used a Laser Rifle to dispatch the enemy soldiers while the Tanks and Talon Fighter Bombers focused on eliminating the enemy Cybers.

Molly and Grigor found themselves back to back when they found themselves surrounded by 20 enemy soldiers. The enemy quickly learned that their targets had amazingly fast reflexes, and were killing them the instant they popped out from behind cover in an attempt to kill their targets. Grigor smirked as he reloaded his SMG, "We make a good team, Da?"

"While I do agree with you," she admitted, "we can't afford for you to let your thoughts be dictated by the head between your legs." Grigor's smirk disappeared as he looked over his shoulder and saw a sniper pop up. He knew Molly hadn't seen the sniper yet, so he acted on instinct and shoved her out of the way, taking the shot meant for her. "You saved me," she said in shock, "Why did you save me?"

"To prove... that I... am not... the monster... You think I am," he said between labored breaths.

Molotov arrived alongside Madame Argeste, the former killing the sniper before they could take another shot. "Let me through," ordered Marinette, "I'm a trained medic, so I can help him." Molly moved aside, but didn't take her eyes off the man who just risked his life to save her own. He truly does care for the people, and more importantly he cares for her. "We need to get him to a proper medical facility," stated Viceroy Argeste, "His wounds are too serious for a field dressing."

"I'm coming with," Molly said with Authority, "If the Enemy finds out Grigor is wounded, then they'll undoubtedly send assassins to finish the job... I want Black Robes patrolling the Halls, Four Black Robes and Two Black Robe Officer's stationed outside his door... I'll be in his room to act as his last line of defense."

"I'll see to it that you have these things," Molotov assured her since he was now the Ranking Officer, "All Forces prepare to launch a counterattack: the enemy forces are now crippled by th e prolonged battle and their Cybers being infected with the Nano Virus from the Hades Units... we make our final push now."

 **DONE!**

To anyone who reads this story, please leave a review. It tells me that there are people interested and motivates me to finish the job.

Till we meet again,

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe


End file.
